The Bond That Makes All Else Worthless
by Geo And Neo
Summary: Nimura Potter is forgotten.She's tired of pain,loss,and hate.So on her 11 birthday,she changes how it works.She'll rule her own life.Her way.No one tells her what to do.No one.And even if it means breaking so many laws...She may find death,love,possibly forbidden love...It all depends..Follow her on her journey,young adventurer.FirstYear.Fem!Harry.OOC.OnHiatus till I get permissio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello~! 3! This idea was in my head and wouldn't leave me the hell alone, sooooooo! :D! xD! I decided to make this, my lovely readers3. :3.I hope you enjoy this ;3~. BTW! THIS IS A FEMALE HARRY STORY! So, I have renamed her...-...Wait for it... NIMURA :3. Nimura. I love that name3xD... Also, in case you didn't notice... Oh and yes, btw...This story will be betrayed as a story that was being told to children :3.**

**I LOVE BASHING DUMBLEDORE. xD.v.v I find him annoying, "Would you like a lemon drop?" NO! Dx...Stupid old codger...Anyway-Coughs.-...**

**Title: The Bond That Makes All Else Worthless**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Updated:8/28/2012**

**Rating:M**

**Full Summary: Nimura(Harry) Potter is forgotten.. And on the night of her 15th birthday she comes into her inheritance. Without even knowing what had just unraveled, Harry simply doesn't care anymore. She's tired of the pain. She's tired of the lonliness. Taking things into her own hands, Nimura shall learn who you, and cannot trust. Whether it be the easy way... Or the hard way.**

**Editor: Dun have one. I'M HIRING33! PM me if ya want the post ^/^ Heehee :3. xD I'm tired of asking my mom! XD! Anyway on with more info...**

**Pairing: Voldie/Fem!Harry, Draco/Ginny, Hermione/Severus, Blaise/OC(Which is not mine, sadly. It's my friends xD! Lame, I know. THANKS princesslucy788 from Roblox3:3 Iwuvchugirlie!) and many many many more.**

**Extra info: Bad!Dumbles. Evil!Light side. Bashing on the light side except for a select few. Hermione isn't a muggleborn, you shall find that out much later3. Anyway... The Twins, Bill, Ginny, and Charlie are the good guys. Ron, Percy, Author, and Molly are evil little greedy...-Coughs.- Nevermind. - /Aka:Order Of The Phoenix. :3...Anyway...**

**Languages:**

_"Thoughts"_

_"__**Parseltongue"**_

_**"Mind speak"**_

"Flashbacks"

_"Different language then british3"_

**There are the languages :D!**

**This will possibly be a series if I get around..ehm...75 reviews by the time this lil thingy is done. :3. xD! Lol...x3 Anyway. Depends on the reviews themselves, it may or may not be a very very very very very long one, or not..xD! It might go into the children of the lovely couples we have here, it all depends on how lazy I am! Which we all know, is very lazy. - Review and I shall be bumped to write like a maniac!**

**Neo:YOUR ARE A MANIAC**

**Me: Why thank you-Bows.-**

**Neo:-Pinches bridge of nose.-...Just go write the damned story... **

**Me:YES MA'AM-Salutes.- Btw, once more, this story will be betrayed as someone telling a story :D.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Story Begins...**_

Nimura Lilith Riddle sat in a chair in the middle of a small libary, surronded by kids around the ages of five through nine. They were honestly adorable, really. They were giggling and chattering, their heads full of the wonders of the world they probably wished to see. As the door to the small grove they had created, a beautific smile grew over the twenty-nine year old woman stood up, being careful of her six month large stomach.

The women that had entered was beautiful, in an odd sort of way. She had chesnut hair that fell to midback is soft curves, and her skin were like white lily petals. Her heart shaped face was beautiful in an odd way. She had almond shaped eyes that were framed by thick lashes, which shrouded a pair of bright violet hues. She was short, only about 5'8. The laugh lines around her eyes were evident that she loved to smile, quite a bit truthfully. Her lips were like roses, and pouty. Her hair framed her face elegantly. Her small frame didn't do her any justice though. Her figure was that of a goddess, and her bust wasn't that bad in all honesty. Her frame was draped in a pair of black skinny jeans that showed off her shapely legs, and her torso was adorned by a large, baggy tank-top that was decorated by multiple words, by the ones that stood out the most were the ones in the middle, which said: "I know I may be small, but at least I'm bigger in more ways then one." Which, cracked up the old friends quite a bit. As the odd looking woman hugged the pregnant, she smiled.

"Nimura, it's been to long, girly!" She squealed happily, a grin covering her features, "And this!" She motioned to her stomach, "WHEN?! HOW? WHO!?" She shrieked, bouncing up and down rather childishly.

Nimura laughed, placing her hands on her old friends shoulders, rolling her eyes, "Rika, calm down, will you! You might upset the little ones," She giggled, motioning over to the dumbfounded children.

"Whose that, Nini?" One little girl asked. "Nini" was the nickname the children used, much to everyone elses amusement.

"This, children," Nimura began, motioning to the violet-eyed woman by her side, "Is Rika Zabini. Wife of Blaise, you remeber him?" At the multiple nods, Nimura smiled along side of Rika," I know her from Hogwarts, which was an odd time, truthfully..." As she made her way slowly over to the couch she had rested on, she slowly sat down, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yes... I met you at the Durlsey's place remeber? When you were waking up?" Rika added hopefully.

"Oh yes!... Would you like to hear how we met?" Nimura asked the children slyly.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes! Story story story storyyyyyyyyyy!" The children yelled at different times, with innocent smiles across their young faces. With a laugh, the women both relaxed into the couch, their eyes glazing over as they remebered.

"Well it all started with..."

_**StoryTime!**_

Nimura Potter sat in her bed, if you could call it that, in Number 4, Privet Drive, Surry England. With a low hiss of pain from bow-shaped ruby lips, the Girl-Who-Lived quickly sat up, her small, petite hands rising to rub the sleepiness from brilliant emerald orbs, which were shrouded by long, thick, elegant black lashes.

The young 10...Ah, wait, today was her birthday... year old was a rare beauty. Her heart shaped face was adorned by a small, petite, button nose, with sinfully crimson pouty lips, and high aristocratic cheek bones. With naturally thin brows that shrouded the most beautiful objects of her appearance. Her skin was like porcelain, untainted by any blemish. Unless you look above her brow. Above her right brow was a lightning bolt shaped scar that just added to the air around her. Her hair was the color of a raven's wing, and it flowed in soft, sexy waves that fell to her waist effortlessly. Some strands framed her face naturally, while her bangs hid the scar she actually despised. On her naturally slender frame was a baggy black t-shirt that hung limply on her frame, though her somewhat small, yet oddly accurate developing breasts were held in place by a strap of bandages aswell, as to not give the old Whale anymore ideas. The shirt also hid her developing figure, which would drive any model insane with jealousy once she reached of age. On her legs were extremely baggy jeans that hid her muscled legs, as the waist band was held up by an old belt.

With a yawn, the young woman stood up from her bed and looked at the clock in slight annoyance, noticing the destroyed shape of it. _Oops,_ Nimura thought in amusement. It had to have been the thirteenth clock she had destroyed.

Now to most people in Privet Drive, Nimura was simply the cousin of that bully, Dudley. Dudley, in fact, was a rather pompous, ugly git. And Nimura took it as a personal goal to mention to him at any, and all occasions, which, of course, amused everyone in the neighborhood.

People had realized she wasn't that delinquent child that went to '. She was simply a teenager that had more problems then any of them could even dream of.

But then again, little did they know... That wasn't the only difference.

Nimura Potter was a witch. And no, not the green skinned, ugly, with warts witches. A witch that had a wand, a broom, a pointed hat(Why, of course. A witch must have a pointy hat.) She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not to mention she was the youngest Seeker in a century. Oh, you probably don't know what a "Seeker" is, now do you? Parden... A Seeker is a one of kind player in a game called "Quidditch". It's played on brooms, and each team has 7 people. One keeper. Three Chasers. Two Beaters. And one Seeker. The balls of the game were: A quaffle, the ball of which the Chaser's used to score, and the one which the Keeper blocked. The beaters had a bludger. Right nasty pieces of work, they are. They fly around at vicious speeds, always trying to knock a player off of their broom.

And last but not least, the Golden Snitch. The Golden Snitch is the smallet ball of all of 'em. It's wicked fast and down near impossible to see on the field, unless your a natural at it, or had special training. Not to mention the fact that it's a vicious game. But, she didn't even know what would happen...

Anyway, enough about sports, back to our lovely.

As the young witch quickly stood, she shook her head visiously, then wincing as the banging of the door increased. _That's what woke me up..._

"Nimura! Get out of bed, already! We have guests coming! You have to showered, changing, and all that shit! Not to mention were hungry!" She heard the old man yell in anger.

With a low mutter of, "I hope you go fall the stairs, see if that fat squishes you on impact," Nimura had wretched open the door, a fierce glare on her face.

"Shut the hell up and let me get my damned shit done, GOD! I'M THE ONE WHO WOKE UP TO YOUR SCREECHING HERE!" She all but screeched at the now whimpering man, before she slammed the door into his face, shocking him even more. Muttering, the only Potter left quickly went about ruffling through her things, a glare still on her face as she picked out her tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brust, all the bathroom things. As she moved to her closet, she dropped all the stuff on the ground, probably annoying the Horse-woman by the angered shout of surprise.

With a low snigger, Nimura went through her clothes. As she picked out a pair of pants and a short, she grabbed her oh-so beloved combat boots, and wrapped her bathroom things up in a towel, before stomping out of her room, shutting it with her foot, then going to the bathroom.

_**Forty Minutes Later**_

As Nimura finished her make-up, and her hair dried, she looked at her reflection.

Her lips were dusted over in red lipgloss, and her hair was put up into a ponytail, with some strands framing her face, her fringe covering her scar. Her porcelain skin shone like freshly lain snow. Her eyelashes had been plucked, and then mascara added, giving them much more volume then that usually had, giving her eyes a shadowed look. Not to mention she wore her contacts, of course. She had gotten them from , the old lady with the HUNDRDS of cats.

Her legs were adorned by camoflauge skinny jeans that hugged her legs, and the ends were covered by her combat boots, which were splattered with blood and dirt. Her jeans were held up by a black belt, that had silver studs around it. On her torso she wore a black tanktop, which hugged her small curves, and barely-visible bust rather well, but not enough to make it look wrong, along with a half vest that was also camoflauge, only much more darker in shade, and ended at her wrists. Around her neck she wore a necklace. Silver chaining, that leg down to a opal lily, and the inside was an emarld. She her wand in the elder holster she had also gotten, so that it was easy to reach. Her earrings were made of opal as well, though in the shape of a skull, the eye sockets were emeralds.

Smiling, she nodded in acceptance at her attire, before she opened the door, ran to her room, and all but threw her things inside.

"Nimura, get down here, already! It's been _ages!_" She heard the Old Man yell again.

"Oh shut it! I was _busy_! You must know the meaning of that word, right, Vernon?" Nimura hummed as she slid down the banister of the stairs, before she hopped down gracefully, a grin on her face, as she noticed the gapes from her "relatives". Probably didn't know she could afford things like this, didn't they? Nimura did a mental cheer at the thought.

Noticing the outfit Petunia wore, she giggled, "I love it," She said simply. Her aunt had dorned a pair of jeans, along with a nice, ruffled blouse that was an odd array of oranges, greys, blacks, and many other colors, though it looked beautiful. On her feet were regular black heels, her hair was let down, and she had a few dashes of make-up here and there. The men were dressed in a black button-up and jeans.. As usual, mind you.

"Well?" She asked teasingly, as she sashayed into the room, "What'll it be, folks? The regular?" At the shocked nods, she hummed away as she went to light up the stove.

"When'd you buy all that, Nimura?" Petunia asked exictedly. She may old, but she was a still a girl at heart. At the younger girls gasp, and turn, Petunia winked to her secretly, which caused Nimura to roll her eyes.

"Oh, I meant to London and I found the top at a place called Hot Topic, and then the top I got off the rack at Walmart..." As the male's tunned the gossiping females of the house, they went back to drinking their drinks, their eyes glued to the television. After about five minutes of gossiping the "torture" ended.

"...And the boots, I've had for ages." Nimura finished, giggling as she scooped the bacon off the plate, and dumped the eggs into four bowls.

"Breakfast's ready!" She promptly screamed, as she placed the food onto the table, stealing three pieces of bacon from Dudley in the process, winking at him as she slipped out of the kitchen.

After about twenty minutes, the Dursley's came into the sitting room, and sat in their apropriate places.

"So, when're they coming?" Nimura asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Should be about... any time now, really." At Nimura's nod, Petunia went to go look out the window in curiousity.

"Big D, ya got some bacon on your chin...No... There... No...No, not there, you baffoon!" At this comment, the two started arguing again, which wasn't an odd sight, honestly.

"Oh, oh there here! You two! Stop fighting, you idiots!" Petunia snapped at them, which caused the two children to freeze, stand up, and quickly right themeselves once more.

As the door bell rang, Petunia rushed forward, smiling at the group, and ushering them in.

"Welcome, welcome, oh hello, it's a pleasure to see you again," With all the pleasantries over with, the new guests settled, Nimura peeked out the window, and her brows furrowed as she saw someone still in the car.

"Hey, whose in that car?" The man looked at her dully, then shrugged.

"Just the little whore we were stuck with," The eldest man said, waving it away as a dismissal of the girl.

With a low growl, Nimura glared at him, turned on her heel, and stomped out of the house, and going to the car.

As she opened it up, an odd sight met her eyes.

A girl in extra baggy clothing, knotted brown hair, and somewhat dulled violet eyes which were surronded in long lashes. Her lip was spilt, yet it would have pouty if not damaged. Her skin would be like a lily, but it was marred in dirt, and blood, and scars. She was short, almost 4'5, and she was severly underweight.

Nimura staggered back, her eyes wide, before she turned to the shocked man.

"Bastard." She simply said before she grabbed the girl, helping her out of the car, "You, sir, are leaving. This one here, is staying with us. After all, she's worthless to you?" With that, Nimura pushed past him, and she walked her way upstairs.

As she opened her door, she set the girl on the bed, her eyes darting around. As she moved around the room quickly looking for a first aid kit, or anything that could help.

A few minutes later, she heard a gasp, and the young witch turned sharply, "Oh, no, it's ok! I'm here to help you. That family is gone, they won't touch you." Nimura said in a soothing tone.

The girl seemed to relax, her eyes closing, then she looked at Nimura and said curiously, "Name." The girl's voice was light, yet slightly, strained. Nimura handed her water, and she smiled.

"Nimura, Nimura Potter." The girl said, "Yours?"

The injured female smiled weakly, and tilted her head innocently, which caused Nimura to think, _how could one so hurt, and beaten, be so innocent at the same time... It's unfair..._

"What's your name, girlie?" Nimura asked quietly. The smile grew, and the girl closed her eyes.

"Rika... Rika Augumon..."

* * *

**MINOR MISTAKE! D:! I made it 5th year. It starts off at first year.-Facedesks.-...Dx...xD Oops..SORRY!Dx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well! 'Ello there! I noticed I got some followers! :D! AND FAVORTIERS...O-o...Thats not a word.. Someone review me **_**the right word, LOL! And why thank, Nikki, for that BEAUTIFUL review...Lol. Oh, by the way. OMG I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE D:! I didnt mean 5th year...Dx..Its First Year.D:! IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I got some news for ya before I start this story..._... This IS a:  
Horsemen of the Apocolapyse story. .3... You will find out who is who later on. And with the HotA(Horsemen of the Apocolapyse) are also a little thing I made up. Their the personification of an ELEMENT/POWER o3o. :D! And those things are:**_

**-Fire**

**-Water**

**-Air**

**-Shadow**

**-Earth**

**-Space**

**-Mindreading**

**-Healing**

**Review and I MIGHT just tell who is who ;D. Anyway. Thank for all those people who read the first chapter. This is your reward. Terrible, I know, just another worthless chapter.. D;.**

**Title: The Bond That Makes All Else Worthless**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Updated:8/28/2012**

**Rating:M**

**Full Summary: Nimura(Harry) Potter is abused. And on the night of her 11th birthday she comes into her "inheritance". Without even knowing what had just unraveled, Harry simply doesn't care anymore. She's tired of the pain. She's tired of the lonliness. Taking things into her own hands, Nimura shall learn who you, and cannot trust. Whether it be the easy way... Or the hard way.**

**Editor: Dun have one. I'M HIRING33! PM me if ya want the post ^/^ Heehee :3. xD I'm tired of asking my mom! XD! Anyway on with more info...**

**Pairing: Voldie/Fem!Harry, Draco/Ginny, Hermione/Severus, Blaise/OC(Which is not mine, sadly. It's my friends xD! Lame, I know. THANKS princesslucy788 from Roblox3:3 Iwuvchugirlie!) and many many many more.**

**Extra info: Bad!Dumbles. Evil!Light side. Bashing on the light side except for a select few. Hermione isn't a muggleborn, you shall find that out much later3. Anyway... The Twins, Bill, Ginny, and Charlie are the good guys. Ron, Percy, Author, and Molly are evil little greedy...-Coughs.- Nevermind. - /Aka:Order Of The Phoenix. :3...Anyway...**

**Languages:**

_"Thoughts"_

_"__**Parseltongue"**_

_**"Mind speak"**_

"Flashbacks"

_"Different language then british3"_

**Now then. I get it. Ya probably want me to shut the hell up and get to the bloody story. xD! Here I go~ :3. BY THE WAY! Some of the things in this chapter belong to the author of Inside My Mind ^-^! I take no credit, whatsoever. Though, it is in my own version, I'm not copying.. DONT HATE ME AUTHOR OF INSIDE MY MIND!D:! I was just so in love with it . ...xD**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The Dream...**_

It had been a few hours since Rika had joined the Dursley's in Number 4, Privet Drive. Currently it was a warm, sunny Friday afternoon, and Nimura and Rika were out working in the garden, were they both felt at home in, oddly enough! Nimura had made it her own personal duty to try and help Rika forget her past. Though it had proven difficult, really...

**Seven Hours Ago.**

It was 8 AM, and Rika and Nimura were outside in the back yard, sitting on the elegant porchswing that the Dursley's had. 

It was wrought iron, with painted silver ingravings. The cushions were black, lavender, and some crimson. They were designed in swirls, and the swing also swung without any noise, silently, and swiftly.

It was a comfy chair all in all.

The sun was up high up in the sky, with very little clouds. A soft breeze ruffled the perfectly prunned, planted, and picked gardens of Privet Drive, aswell as the sparkling green grass. The two girls in the back yard were smiling, and giggling madly, as they snacked on fruits, sandwiches, and water.

"So, Rika, how'd you manage to get to... _them?" _Nimura asked curiously, with a slight undertone of hatred. Rika was used to that. As Nimura put it, apparntly, what the Augumon's had done, is _wrong._

"Huh?... Oh... Well, their my parents." Rika deadpanned, blinking owlishly. Nimura giggled, nodding.

"Nice. Real nice." Rolling emerald hues, Nimura relaxed into the chair, sipping subconciously on her water.

"What will happen if I mess something up?" Rika tilted her head, blinking innocently.

"Nothing." Nimura said, slowly.

"I won't be hit?" Rika said, blinking.

"Of course not! That was _abuse! _Abuse is _wrong!" _Nimura said, glaring at her drink.

Rika nodded, not fully understanding, "Okay..."

_"_Hey, Rika, when's your birthday?" Nimura chirped, her mood swinging uncontrollably.

The violet-eyed young girl blinked, before she smiled weakly, "Uhm.. It's on the 14th of Febuary..."

"Sweet! Mine's on July 31st!" Nimura giggled, clapping.

Rika's doubt of Nimura's sanity grew even more.

Nimura reached out to hug Rika, but they violet-eyed girl flinched violently, falling off the swing in the process.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot..." Nimura trailed off, eyes wide.

**Back To Present Time Of Storyc:**

Nimura had been embarassed for _hours!_ How could she have forgotten! Dear lord, it had been the worst day of her _life! _

With a shake of her head, the last Potter shook the memories from her head. With a stretch, the girl yawned.

"Nimura! Get in here, bring Rika with you! We got a surprise!" Her aunt yelled from the sliding door.

"Got it, Aunt Petunia!" Nimura yelled back, motioning for Rika to follow, "Well, time for lunch I suppose!"

Rika nodded, and stood up, going to follow the girl into the house. Sitting down at the table, Nimura jumped into the chair next to Rika, purposefully stealing Dudley's chair.

Dudley simply "Hurmph!'ed", and went to sit somewhere else, much to the amusement of the others in the room.

As the food was brought out, and eaten, Nimura went to stand, but was quickly stopped by her aunt, much to her confusion.

Her aunt stood, and walked to the fridge, and Nimura was told to cover her eyes, which she did. A few minutes later she was told to open, and the sight caused her breath to catch in her throat.

It was a cake. A vanilla cake. With black frosting, and green outlining, with silver words that read:

_**Happy 11th B-Day, Nimura!**_

The tears spilled over, and Nimura let out a low sob, as she collasped into her chair, eyes wide.

"You got me... a cake..." Nimura said after she managed to gain enough breath to speak.

"Yea.. We realize we've been mean as hell to you, Potter, so we tried to gain your... good side.. I think.. I don't know!" Dudley sighed, rubbing temples, but was stopped with a shout, as he was hugged by his cousin.

"Thank you..." He heard her quietly say, causing him to flush around the neck.

"Anytime, cous..." He muttered, looking away, causing the adults to chuckle.

As time wore on, the night approached, and Nimura bid good night to her family. As she dragged Rika into her room, she pulled out a mat, and she set it up, before going to change into her pajams.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Nimura grinned as she came back, motioning for Rika to lay down.

Rika nodded uncertainly, before she went to go lay down, "Good night, Nimura..." She whispered quietly.

"Night, Rika!" Nimura chirped happily, before she settled into bed...

_It was night. On a battle field. Weird, floating lights were flying around at dangerous speeds, and she was looking around with wide eyes._

_"What..." Nimura whispered, before she was stopped by an unhinged cackle coming from a woman across the woman's hair was long, and slightly knotted, though it was the shade of dark chocolate. Her violet hues sparkled with madness, and her grin was that of a physcopath. Her skin was pale, and she was around 5'8, and she was well built. She would be beautiful.. If it wasn't for that grin... In her hand was a sword. It was silver, with a red hilt._

_"She loved me, for me, you monster!" A young boy yelled, tears falling down his freckled cheeks. His hair was a rather wrong shade of red, and he was covered in freckles. He was small, probably a year younger then the woman. _

_"As if, idiot!" The woman taunted, before she girnned once more._

_A man trotted up on a horse that was skeletal, with dark, sunken skin, and odd, paper-thin wings. It threw it's head back and made an odd noise, before the male took his hood down._

_He was italian.. And rather handsome. He had long, dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and his eyes were dark, and well controlled. His chin was strong, and his shoulders broad. He was around 6'2, and he was well muscled, even in black pants, that were rather loose on him. He wore a black cape that was some kind of scale material._

_"Die, fool!" The woman yelled out, cackling as the sword she once held spilt through the young boy's chest. Blood gurgled from his mouth, as his eyes rolled back into his head._

_"Did you see that Apollo! Did you?" The woman cooed to the man, and he simply smiled, nodding to her. And the battle reigned._

_Then everything went black. _

Nimura sat up like a lightning bolt, her skin sleeked in sweat, and her hair messy. She was panting terrible, and she raised a hand to rub her now throbbing scar.

"What was that..." She said quietly.

**Like it, love it, hate it, tell me ;D! I don't own ANYTHING! D:! NOT EVEN RIKA! x-x... I own nothing. Literaly. Absolutely nothing.x-x...XD! ANYWAY! CYA NEXT TIME3**


End file.
